houkai3rdfandomcom-20200213-history
1.3 ARMADA SYSTEM Expansion
ARMADA SYSTEM ONLINE: Join Your ARMADA and Fight As Whole! Welcome to 《Honkai 3rd》 V1.3 「ARMADA SYSTEM」Expansion! Hyperion maintenance completed, appreciate for captains' patient waiting. Ai-chan had already sent the maintenance compensation of 300 Crystals to captains' in-game mailbox, captains do please claim the compensation as soon as possible～ Due to new update on gacha system, rate up for「Nuwa Sword」weapon and 「Catherine the Great」stigmata will be ended earlier than planned. The latest Witch Supply will be renew as「Mjolnir」weapon and new「Schrodinger」stigmata, for more details, please check the announcement on gacha system. New Contents ARMADA Off-to-Battle An organization guild for all captains join forces is now released. Matrix Exploration, Trading, Collection Commission, BOSS Raid, etc.... establish an ARMADA with your close captains～ *The Armada is divided into following segments: Central Intelligence Lobby, Communication Quarter, Hangar, Engineering Bay, and Financial Warehouse. *Guild funds and manpower is the main resources of ARMADA. Participate in different ARMADA activities can raise the guild funds, expend stamina can raise the guild manpower. *Rider Esteem is the ARMADA most important tokens, which can be in ARMADA Terminal to exchange various kinds of items～! Those who wish to hunt the Rider Esteem, then captains need to actively participate in ARMADA events～ *Captains can use ARMADA Fuel to carry out Matrix Exploration in Hangar, cumulative participation can unlock BOSS Raid. All ARMADA members can participate the events and obtain the rewards! *Captains who reach Lv.10 can self-select an ARMADA to join; those who reach Lv.30 or above can instead choose to establish your own ARMADA. Eternal Memorial A wholely new scenery maps, new mysterious enemies, Dark Ji Xuanyuan's and Sakura's memory fragments are slowly comes into view, unfolding the story.... *Eternal Memorial Stages is scheduled to opene on 03 Mar, 0400 (GMT+8). *First time clearance on Dark Xuanyuan and Sakura Eternal Memorial, will reward captains with ARMADA token — Rider Esteem. *Eternal Memorial can be accessed from Hanger in ARMADA, or Matrix Exploration in Side-story. Solitary Throne 「Chiyou」Chapter Final Battle unveils. Captains, please command your Valkyria , set her soul free from the solitary darkness. *At the end of「Chiyou」Chapter 3rd Zone Road Toward to Heart, a new stage Solitary Throne will appear. Captains can now head toward to battle the last boss, Dark Xuanyuan. *After the new version updated, captains require to re-play 「Chiyou」Chapter Stage【8-2】again with all 3 difficulties, then only the next Stage【9-1】will be unlocked accordingly. New Equipment Hyperion Arsenal has been updated, a wholely new weapons and stigmata is added. *Some of the new equipment is added to the ARMADA Terminal. *Some of the new ★4 equipment could be obtained from Witch Supply. These equipment will be incremental added into the equipdex list. *After the 23 Feb maintenance completed will featuring 「Mjolnir」weapon and new「Schrodinger」stigmata Other New Functions *Daily Activeness Mission system updated～ Completing daily task, will now accumulate activeness, which can be used to redeem luxury daily and weekly rewards～ *Speed Hack Mode All main storyline stages that cleared the bonus challenges, can now use Speed Hack Chip to enable Speed Hack Mode, which the stage can be cleared with more faster and easier～ *Base Visit Captains now can visit buddy base～ Aiks! Buddy base was damaged? Let's help him to repair, and send him a Like at the same time! *Default Lineup At the off-to-battle preparation screen Valykria selection, captains could now select between the pre-set default lineup team to battle. *Battle Buddy Choice At captains profile, captains could now set your own battle buddy choice, pick your main story stage leader or own Valkyria as battle buddy for your friends. Game System Improvement Gacha Limited Gacha *The Limited gacha ★4 possibility equipment will now definitely give any from the weekly witch gacha pool, including **1x rate UP weapon + 6x ★4 weapons **3x rate UP stigmate + 12x ★4 stigmata *One week will now feature rate UP weapon 2 times. The first rate UP weapon will not include in the same week second rate UP weapon witch gacha list *The witch gacha pool will be renew weekly *Improved gacha value. Admirals now from witch gacha could also obtain Home Treasure, Equipment EXP Materials, and Evovle Materials *Added quantity display in single gacha. *Friendship gacha upgrade: Improved gacha value. Now have chance to obtain B-rank Valkyria Fragments, Home Treasure, Equipment EXP Materials, and Evole Materials. *Recent Gacha History In the gold and witch gacha page, captains could now view back 10 of the latest gacha record. Base Upgrade *Base facility level cap increased: 1) Honkai reactor now cap 32 level. 2) Refinery now cap 48 level . 3) Hub port now cap 48 level. 4) Command Center now cap 34 level. *Base Expedition upgrade: 1) Can now view the expedition team include which Valkyria. 2) Expedition now has chance to get Great Success and Ultra Large Sucess. Stamina vs Non-stamina Expedition Non-stamina expedition: Great Success and Ultra Large Sucess may additional obtain Homu Treasure. Stamina expedition: Great Success and Ultra Large Sucess surely obtain one of the listed materials, and also will obtain more EXP materials. Great Success and Ultra Large Sucess condition Great Success: 2 different attribute type Valkyjra or above, the higher the members level, the higher the occurrence chance. Ultra Large Success: 3 different attribute type Valkyria, the higher the members level, the higher the occurrence chance. 3) Rebalance Evolve Materials drop rate in Expedition. *Base CG Event Decrease probability of triggering encountered CG event. Endless Abyss *Receive 5 minutes cloaking effect after cleared 33th floor. Enhancement *Add fast selection unrefined 1★ equipment. Others *On the left side of the main interface of the bridge, add the in entry. *Rework bridge interface *Optimized the UI display of activities such as halve the stamina of the checkpoint and double the drop probability. *Optimized some of the prompt boxes in the shop and group interface. *The drop level list in the item details adds the level difficulty flag. *When you redeem an item in the store, click on the item details to see how many items have been obtained. *Simplify the operation steps of the role skill upgrade and improve the skill upgrade interface effects. *When upgrading the selection material for Valkyrie, the materials that match the Valkyrie attributes will be highlighted. *Added Valkyria's upgraded property change preview. *Increased the unlock time of ★4 when the equipment is locked. *The optimization department allocates sounds. *Added news on Mei's lunch and dinner *Adventure mission push message adjustments are unified messages after all adventure missions are completed. V1.3.1 Patch Bugfix *Fixed missing Valkyria incoming damage text *Fixed unexpected force close issue. Category:Game Updates